An Alternative Ending
by damons-hot-as-hell
Summary: Must have seen the movie if not get it out it's a great movie.  : its an alternate ending S/A. i hope you enjoy.  :  please review.


**Cruel Intentions**

**The Alternate Ending**

**This is set at the end of the movie when Ronald and Sebastian fight…**

**This is how I would have loved the movie to end **

**First fan fiction for this**

**:) DHAH :)**

Sebastian was walking back home from sleeping outside where Annette was staying. He was sad, he had told her the truth in the letter he wrote her, he was walking home sad and depressed he loved Annette, but Kathryn had made him ashamed of it. He couldn't believe he had given up the one person he truly loved, the only person her really ever loved, Just because she mad him ashamed of it and threatened his reputation. He hoped that she could find it in her heart to forgive him for all the pain he had caused her. He was walking over the bridge when he ran into a very angry Ronald. Son of a bitch Ronald thought as he saw Sebastian coming into view. He walked up to him.

_"Valmont" Ronald yelled as he passed him._

_"Hey Ronald" Sebastian said in a distant please just leave me alone voice._

_"It seems that u and I have some talking to do" Ronald exclaimed_

_"Aw can we do it later I've had a really bad night" I replied, then he shoved him backwards_

_"What's your problem?" he asked_

_"Where do you come off hitting Kathryn?" he asked_

_"Oh Christ she has got to you to" he moaned_

_"She told me everything," he said simply_

_"Ronald you don't know what you're talking about" I exclaimed_

_"Oh yeah" he stated_

_"Yeah" I said_

_"She also told me u fucked Celica" I looked away in distance_

_"Its true isn't it" he raged_

_"Ronald I'm sorry," I said as a punch meet my head._

_"Mother fucker" he yelled while punched Sebastian in the face again._

While they were fight Annette came running she saw Ronald punching and fighting with Sebastian then Ronald had him in a vice grip, she came running over screaming to let him go. Then she jumped on Ronald's back trying to pull him off Sebastian he flings her backwards over in to the other lane on the road and into oncoming traffic. Sebastian looks up and sees the taxi coming towards her, he gets up and runs over pushing her out of the way just in time. However, he gets hits himself, his body gets crushed into the windscreen and then up and over the cab. He lands broken on road his body spread out in an awkward position she runs over to him to make sure he is ok she grabs his hand.

_"I love you Sebastian," she whispers._

_"I love u to Annette," he moans._

Then she hears the ambulance coming some one must have called them, everybody rushes over to check and see if he is all right, he is unconscious barely breathing. He has big gashes to his forehead his arm-twisted underneath him, his legs to the side; she was praying he was going to make it he just had to. She was trying to be brave for him.

_"You're going to be fine, just hang in their" she tells him while she strokes his hair._

They pick him up and load him into the ambulance she gets in with him still holding on to his hand, too afraid to let go. She does not want to lose the first person she has ever loved. He may have lied to her to begin with, but he told the truth in the end. He was honest with her, no matter how much he had hurt her she still loved him.

They arrive at the hospital they unload him into the emergency unit, they tell her to stay in the waiting room while the access the damage.

**Sebastian's PVO**

The last thing I had heard before I faded out of consciousness was Annette voice as she told loved me back. She had amazed me after everything I put her thought; she still cared as I felt her hand leave mine. I was worried that she had left me. As I, tired sit up and looked around me but everything was blurry and my head felt dizzy. All I could hear was the beeping of machine and many people talking; he is in a comma he is unresponsive to everything. I tried to yell, _"no I'm not, I'm here_" but my voice didn't make a sound. I could not move it a muscle, it was as if I was here in mind, but my body was not responding to me. That was when I herd the door open and Annette walk in her foot steeps were heavy, her voice when she spoke was full of tears, she seemed upset. I was trying to make out what was being said but I only herd her voice it was sweet like heaven, but a sad heaven. She held onto my hand. It was then I realized what they, where about to do they were going to take me off life support, I was going to die before I got to be with her. _"No, no"_ my voice tired to scream but nothing came out. Her hand was cold I gripped on to it with all my might but I felt her hand slip away. I felt my self-slipping away. This was it this was the end. All I saw the light, it was bright but I didn't want to go to it, no matter what they were saying. I wanted to be here with Annette, the first woman I truly loved.

* * *

**So will he live or die?**

**What do you people think should happen?**

**Please review **

**I hoped you enjoyed this story so far.**

**:) DHAH :)**


End file.
